A guard rail is a structure provided along a road section and with the object of limiting personal injuries by catching, slowing down or turning away vehicles veering off the roadway unintentionally. Guard rails can be categorized as road guard rails provided along a road usually on the verge (possibly on the centre strip), or as bridge guard rails mounted along the verge of a bridge or another structure. The guard rail may be a steel guard rail, the beam and the vertical posts of which are made from sectional steel.
Along busy roads in built-up areas it is furthermore commonly known to provide noise-reducing measures such as embankments, concrete walls or wall shaped structures for keeping down traffic noise, such as known from JP2007218084A, JP10338913A and EP1528158A1.